In the past, various arrangements of solar energy concentrators have been utilized in attempts to obtain solar energy in useable amounts. The various arrangements have been deficient in that the useable energy output obtained has been insufficient. Consequently, the value of the energy produced has not justified the capital expenditure required for the necessary equipment and land usage. In the prior systems attempted, the desireability of tracking the sun with parabolic reflectors employing a collector at the focus has been recognized. However, the arrangements for the alignment, operation, and movement of the reflectors has been such that only poor results have been obtained.